Shinigami's Flame
by Raye Maxwell
Summary: The sequal to The Cherry Blossom Romance, still a Duo x Raye fic, but yes, I do have Heero x Relena & Serena x Darien too....yuck!!! What was I thinking??
1. A Night Out to Remember

Shinigami's Flame-Part 1 

Shinigami's Flame-Part 1 

By: Raye Maxwell 

**This is the sequel to The Cherry Blossom Romance, a story of the romance between Duo Maxwell and Raye Hino. If you haven't read my first fic yet, I suggest that you read it. And as you've noticed this is a SM/GW crossover. And I don't own any of the characters in this fic so don't sue me!!! Arigato and enjoy! =D** 

It's been a few months since the day that Duo and Raye have met and still Duo Maxwell loves his koibito like it was that day. His love has probably grown since then and he thinks about her constantly. The braided bishonen twirls his braid in his hands while he sits with his fellow pilots around a small table in the Peacecraft mansion. Duo looks up from his cards and sees the angry face of the perfect soldier staring at him. "Will you go yet?! We've been waiting for three minutes!" 

"Oops, gomen Heero I guess I was thinking about something else. Do you got any fours Hee-chan?" Duo asks. 

Heero stares blankly at his cards and simply says, "Nope, go fish." 

Duo reaches for the pile of cards in the center of the table and takes the top one. "Yes!! Haha!" Duo announces and puts down his four matching cards on the table. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa sweatdrop. Quatre smiles at his braided friend as Duo returns Quatre's smile and responds, "It's your turn Quatre." 

"All right," Quatre says. "Trowa, do you have any sevens?" 

Trowa shakes his head in response. "Go fish." 

The game goes on like this for a while until Relena comes out of her room and glomps Heero. "Oh Heero, why don't you ever take me out?" She asks her love. 

Heero just snickers and states, "Because you annoy the hell out of me, that's why." Relena lets go of him and crosses her arms in disgust. 

"Well you're not gonna get any attention from me with that attitude!" Relena says as she walks away angrily. The five pilots look at each other with giant smiles on their faces. Heero glows with happiness and content and goes back to the game. 

Relena walks into an empty room and picks up the phone. She dials the first number she thinks of, hopefully to be able to talk to one of her friends. Someone picks up the ringing phone and answers in a familiar female voice, "Moshi Moshi?" 

Relena smiles at the sound of a familiar voice and says, "Konnichiwa Usagi-chan. How are you?" 

"Oh I'm fine Relena-san. What's up?" 

"Well for one thing Heero doesn't appreciate me. He doesn't even notice me and thinks I'm an annoyance. What should I do Usagi?" 

"Hm, this is a tough one. Heero's hard to figure out. My answer would be just to let him have his space and privacy. Maybe you're smothering him and he feels that he needs time alone. But if you really want to talk to the love expert, Raye's the one to give a call. I may have Mamo-chan, but he's not as complicated as Heero-san." 

Relena giggles with relief. "Oh arigato Usagi-chan. You've made me feel better. And I'll give Raye-chan a call too." 

"Hey Relena-san, would you like to out to dinner with the girls and I later? It'll be fun and it'll take your mind off Heero." Usagi asks. 

"Sure. I'll definitely come." 

"Okay we'll meet at Hikawa Jinja at 7:30 then?" 

"Hai. Well, I'll get ready. Sayonara!" 

"Sayonara!" Usagi answers and clicks off. Relena puts the phone down and turns around. She goes upstairs to get ready. Twenty minutes later, Relena comes downstairs wearing a short white dress and matching shoes. Her hair is in its usual hairstyle, hanging loose with small braids around the back. As she heads out the door, Duo comes downstairs and walks towards the door. Relena and Duo look at each other with confusion. 

"Where are you goin'?" Duo asks. 

"Out with the girls. Why? Where are you going?" Relena asks back. 

"I am too! Why are you coming with us?" 

Relena laughs. "You're going out to dinner with a group of girls and no other guys?" 

"Well for one thing, Mamoru's coming too. And secondly, my babe is going to be right there next to me the whole time." Duo sighs. "Oh, how I love when she lays her smooth legs across my lap and kisses my neck oh so passionately…" 

Relena sweatdrops. "All right Romeo lets get going then before we're late." They walk out the door. Relena offers to take Duo and herself over there in her limo. Duo agrees. They both get in and the limo speeds away in the wind. 

In front of the Hikawa Jinja, the five-sailor senshi and Mamoru sit on the front steps, talking. Raye and Usagi are arguing, as usual. Usagi's loud voice can be heard from miles away while she says, "How do you know that Duo-kun is a good lover? Have you two ever had sex?" 

Minako chimes in giggling like crazy. "You know they do it EVERY night! Probably several times a night…" 

Raye stands up with her arms folded and a look that can kill. "What me and Duo-chan do together is none of your business! Besides, you and Mamoru don't say anything about your love life." 

Mamoru sweatdrops. "Don't get me into this!" 

Usagi pouts. "Yeah well, so?" 

"SO, you don't have to be such a nosy pest!" Raye answers back with her tongue sticking out towards Usagi. 

"Oh yeah!" Responds Usagi. She sticks her tongue out too. Soon the two bishoujo are battling out in their infamous tongue war. All the others sweatdrop. But just then, Ami stands up and shouts as loud as she can. 

"Will you two cut it out already!! Stop acting like two-year-olds!!" 

Usagi and Raye both put their tongues back in their mouths, sweatdrop, and reply at the same time, "Gomen Ami-chan." 

"Arigatou Ami, I was getting sick of hearing them fight over something totally stupid." Says Mamoru. 

Ami smiles at Mamoru. "Your welcome!" 

Just then, a pink limousine pulls up in front. The five girls and Mamoru look over and see Relena and Duo getting out. Usagi smiles and cheers, " Yay they're here!" 

Raye runs over to Duo. They embrace and share a short but passionate kiss. Relena and the other four girls look on and giggle to themselves. Raye and Duo pull away and Raye whispers into her koibito's ear. "I've missed you baby." 

Duo grins and whispers back, "Maybe we should go somewhere alone together later. What do ya say Raye-chan?" 

Raye smiles back. "Sure, lets come back to the Temple after dinner." The couple then turns toward their fellow companions. Usagi is giving Mamoru an angry look. 

"Mamo-chan! You never kiss me like that in front of anyone. Why? Is it because you're embarrassed or something?" 

Mamoru looks afraid. He then answers Usagi's question nervously. "Why, no Usako. I just…uh…" 

Duo interrupts Mamoru's explanation with one of his sarcastic remarks. "Come on man, tell her the truth. You are just not as sophisticated about these things as I am." Duo grins. 

The others all sweatdrop at Duo's remark. Raye takes Duo's hand and tugs on it. "Please minna-chan, lets just go. Why are we standing around for?" 

"Yeah I'm starving!" Makoto replies. 

"Me too." Says Minako. 

Relena smiles. "Well then lets go!" Then off they all got into Relena's pink limo and drove off to the restaurant. 

When they all got to the restaurant, everyone stepped out of the car and walked in. They were all seated at the biggest table. Each person got a menu and was deciding on what they wanted. Just then, a mysterious figure appears. It walks slowly toward the back of the restaurant to where the group was sitting. Makoto looks up from her menu in shock. She nudges Minako next to her. Minako then looks up from her menu and glances over at Makoto. "What do you want Mako-chan?" 

"Uh, look over there." Mako answers and points toward the figure entering their section. Minako gasps. 

Ami then asks Minako, "Whats wrong?" But before she can get an answer, she sees it. Her mouth drops to the floor. Duo and Raye then drop their menu and see the strange figure too. Soon, Usagi, Mamoru, and Relena all turn toward the person. Relena is the most surprised. 

"Oh… my god… Its you! W…what are you doing here?" Relena asks the person, almost seeming like she's afraid. No one can believe whom it is that's standing in front of them. It's…….. 

**To Be Continued** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Passion at the Temple

Shinigami's Flame - Part 2 

Shinigami's Flame-Part 2 

By: Raye Maxwell 

**Konnichiwa!! This is the second part of Shinigami's Flame. The big question on everyone's mind is, who's the mysterious figure? Well, many of you who've seen either GW or SM have a few possibilities of which person it might be. But for sure, it's going to be very shocking. Now, on with the fic! And I don't own anything so don't sue me!!** 

It's the one person who none of them would ever think of. It was…the One and Only Heero Yuy standing before them. And what made it even stranger was that he was wearing a white tuxedo and holding a bundle of white roses. Relena's heart stopped as Heero was walking straight toward her. He handed Relena the roses and kissed her hand. Everyone gasped and the Perfect Soldier spoke, "Konnichiwa my dear Relena-chan." 

The group was still stunned at Heero's gentlemen-like behavior. Relena's eyes started to water and she threw her arms around him. All the other girls smiled at the cute but weird couple. Duo was also amazed at his best friend's behavior. So he looked over and asked his friend, "Hey Heero, buddy, what are you doing here?" 

"Yeah, how'd you know we were here and how'd you find us?" Makoto asked. 

Heero smirked. "I have my ways," he says as he sits down next to Relena. 

"That's Heero for ya I guess," Minako answered. 

Usagi then looks over at Mamoru with anger. He looks at his koibito and sees her face. "What's wrong Usako?" 

Usagi growls. Then Duo and Raye glance over at Usagi. They get scared looks on their faces. Then Duo says sarcastically, "Look babe, she gonna blow!!" This makes Raye and the others, except for Heero and Mamoru, to laugh uncontrollably. Mamoru still looks clueless and Heero doesn't care a bit as he focuses on his glass of water. But Usagi then blows up with anger. 

"Mamo-chan! Why don't you ever pay attention to me anymore? You never bring me gifts and you don't ever show any affection to me when we are in public like you used to. Just tell me why." Usagi pleads to her koibito. The group all looks on in suspense. Mamoru just drops his head and takes Usagi's hand. 

He lifts his head up and speaks. " Listen up minna-san, I have something to say to Usako and all of you." Everyone is silent as Mamoru continues. "I have some bad news. I've been transferred to a university in America. I have to stay over seas for two years until I can come back to Tokyo. Please Usako, forgive me for not giving you the attention you deserve. I've been thinking a lot lately. Gomen." 

The group is shocked. Usagi starts to cry. "No, it can't be. I don't want you to go again. Don't leave me again!!!" She gets up and runs out of the restaurant. 

Raye stands up and shouts, "Usagi-chan wait!!" Raye runs after Usagi. But Duo gets up too and follows the two girls. Mamoru sits with his head in his hands and looks like he's going to cry. The others all look very sad too. But they stay and try to enjoy dinner. 

When Duo gets outside of the door, he sees Raye and Usagi standing by a lamppost. Usagi's crying on Raye's shoulder as Raye tries to comfort her. "It's all right Usagi-chan. This has happened before. He'll come back for you. He'll never leave you forever. Believe me Usagi, he won't." 

Usagi lifts her head up and smiles. "I think you're right." 

"Good. Now why don't you go inside and just talk to Mamoru-san about it. Maybe you're just over reacting." 

"Arigatou Raye-chan! You always make me feel better." She glomps Raye and starts walking back to the door of the restaurant. As she passes by Duo she whispers to him, "You take good care of Raye, Duo-chan." 

Duo smiles back. "Hey, you know me. I will, of course!" Then Duo turns and faces Raye-chan. He slowly walks to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. He looks into Raye's big violet eyes and says, "You wanna go home babe?" 

Raye looks strangely at Duo then she starts to laugh. "You of all people want to skip dinner!" 

Duo laughs along with her. "I know it's not usually what I do. But I just feel like I want to be alone with you tonight, you know what I mean…" 

Raye then smiles and kisses Duo passionately on the lips. As they pull apart Raye whispers to her lover, "Sure, lets go back to the Temple." Duo takes her hand and they slowly walk back to the Temple. 

Back at the G-boys Mansion, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are sitting around a table sipping tea. Quatre looks up and sighs. "The house seems so empty with out Heero and Duo yelling at each other." 

Trowa nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Quatre." 

Wufei smirks. "Sure I see what you are saying, but I don't miss that onna." 

"Wufei, her name is Relena." Quatre answers. 

"I know that, I just don't want to say her name that's all." Wufei responds and takes a sip of his tea. Trowa and Quatre look at each other and shrug their shoulders. 

Trowa sips his tea and says, "Well, I think it's good that we get to stay here by ourselves for once." 

Quatre and Wufei answer, "Hai." 

Then the three gundam pilots just go back to what they were doing. 

Meanwhile, Duo and Raye reach the Temple. They sit on the top step of the stairs next to each other. Duo wraps his arm around his koibito. Raye rests her head on his chest. Raye looks up at the self-proclaimed God of Death. Duo stares into Raye's eyes as he kisses her softly. She then says him, "Duo-chan, aishiteru." 

Duo answers with an even sweeter comment. "Raye-chan, I don't know what I'd do with out you. You are my love, my life. Now don't ever doubt me when I say that." 

"Yeah I know, because you never tell a lie." Raye giggles. 

"Exactly." 

Raye gets up. She smiles and pulls Duo up to meet her face. Duo leans in to kiss her but before he can get a chance, Raye hits him on the arm. She grins widely and exclaims, "Tag, you're it!!" Raye runs away. 

Duo smiles. "Don't do this to me baby, you know how I get when you start to tease me." 

"Yeah I do, that's why I want you to come and get me…" 

Duo automatically gets a nosebleed. Duo starts to sweat and he runs after Raye. Duo chases her around the outside of the Temple for a while. Eventually Raye gets tired and Duo then pounces on her. They both tumble to the ground and Duo ends up on top of her. They both laugh and Raye looks up at Duo's sexy face. Duo leans down and they both lock their lips around each other's. Raye then wraps her long legs around Duo's waist. The two are so close together that her chest is pressing hard against his. And they stay for while after that under the sparkling stars and gorgeous moon. 

Back at the restaurant, the group has finished eating and they walk out the pink limo. Ami looks around and asks, " Hey, where'd Raye and Duo go?" 

"They probably went back to be `alone' like Duo said earlier." Usagi says and starts laughing. The girls all join in and Heero just hangs onto Relena's arm and doesn't say a word, as usual. They all get into the car and the limo drives off into the night. 

**The End. So how'd you like it? Was it wonderful or just plain stupid? Write and tell me your thoughts. Arigatou and sayonara!!** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
